


Food

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: 30 Prompt NSFW Challenge [27]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cunnilingus, Feeding Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion continues to ensure that Anduin Wrynn gets every opportunity for a healthy recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food

**Author's Note:**

> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man.

"I'm rather pleased with how you've _changed_  while you've been here, you know."  
"What?"  
Wrathion reached across the dinner table to cup Anduin's cheek. "You've filled out," he cooed softly. "Your cheeks, your build..."  
Anduin blinked and blushed self-consciously, glancing down. "You-- you like it? I thought I'd..."  
"Gotten _fat_?" Wrathion smirked. "Anduin Wrynn, I'll never understand your species' condemnation of your body's natural response to healthy nutrition. You were on death's door when you came here, remember! I'm very fond of seeing the glow to your cheeks..."  
"I had to have my clothes retailored. Twice."  
"And isn't that a sign of great improvement? Why, I daresay I'm _proud_ of the effects your time with me has had."

His gaze suddenly changed, his pupils dilated as he glanced Anduin up and down, assessing him. He very much enjoyed seeing _any_  mark of his on Anduin's body, be it bites or the little marks either side of his nose that the reading glasses he'd lent the man left every time he wore them. This was no different. It was an effort of claiming - "you're _mine_ ," it said, "I _want_ you."

Anduin's blush told him he understood the implications, and he stayed quiet as Wrathion stood up and gently reached around him to help him stand. His bad leg still troubled him, of course; Wrathion suspected it would for the rest of his life. A subtle and constant reminder of how they'd met and of Anduin's heroism. Wrathion hoped his weight would soon become a similar mark.

He ferreted him away upstairs, then darted in his whelp form down to the kitchens. There were still plenty of leftovers from the Winter's Veil feast that Tong had provided, somewhat begrudgingly, for Wrathion and his people. Madam Goya had been there, too, and no Anduin. Wrathion hadn't enjoyed it over much, but he had to admit the food had been wonderful - and being able to pile a plate with what he knew to be Anduin's favourite varieties of it filled him with glee. He carried it back upstairs at a measured pace, then opened the door to his room to find Anduin sitting politely at his desk, waiting for him.

They'd done this before, of course. Anduin knew what to expect. Wrathion set the plate down, then heated the ceramic with his hand, letting the heat leech into the food before gathering up a forkful (Tong had been very thoughtful in obtaining the cutlery for Anduin) of it and offering it to Anduin. Anduin obediently leaned forwards and closed his lips over the mouthful, then chewed and swallowed.

Wrathion barely gave him a chance to breathe between mouthfuls. He set the pace himself, not letting Anduin's lack of ability to chew faster put him off, and soon the plate of food was half-gone. He'd piled it high enough that he was sure Anduin wouldn't be able to finish it all, but as always, the Prince of Stormwind surprised him - inside of half an hour, the plate was empty and Anduin was very, very full.

His stomach was visibly bloated and his cock visibly hard. Both pleased Wrathion in roughly equal measure - Anduin suppressed a small, polite burp as Wrathion moved over and slipped an arm around his stomach, feeling how he'd changed even over such a short time. He knew it was temporary, but it thrilled him all the same.

"Would you like me to fetch another plate, my Prince?" he smirked, kissing the top of Anduin's head.  
"Light--" he paused to cover his mouth again, "Wrathion, I can't eat another bite."  
"But, my dear," he purred, "you still haven't had dessert."

Anduin stared flatly at him. "If you use any more terrible pick-up lines, I'm going to kick you out."  
"Of _my_  room?"  
"Yes." Anduin cracked a smirk.  
Wrathion rolled his eyes. "Killjoy." All the same, he placed a gentle, yet possessive grip on Anduin's hair and began leading him out of his chair. "Regardless, you're going to drink _rather_  well of me, tonight."

Anduin quietened down and, at Wrathion placing the cushion from the chair onto the floor, knelt onto it and waited as the dragon shifted his clothing to something a little less... in the way. Languidly, he sat on the chair and reached his hand for Anduin's head again; Anduin gave the cutest little hitch of his breath as he felt his hair being tugged towards Wrathion's now-bare crotch and his lips pressed against Wrathion's.

Wrathion gasped with satisfaction as he felt Anduin's tongue began to lap against him. He hooked his bare legs over Anduin's shoulders, keeping him in place with greater ease as the two of them began to work together towards Wrathion's orgasm; Anduin kept pausing and pulling back just a little, once again covering his mouth against tiny belches of escaping gas which only served to remind Wrathion of how well he was taking care of him.

Already as worked up as he was, it didn't take long for Wrathion to reach his peak. He gripped Anduin's hair firmly and crossed his legs across his back as Anduin flicked his tongue over his clit; and then at once he was overwhelmed and quivering, his juices decorating Anduin's chin nicely. Anduin lapped at him, almost seeming hungry again, obediently drinking as much of Wrathion's pleasure as he could.

"I do wish I had a bottomless stomach," he commented as he pulled away, breathless.  
"Hm? So you could sample more of Tong's food?"  
"No. So I could sample more of _you_."  
"Oh." Wrathion took a moment, then grinned. "I'm rather glad..."


End file.
